Recuerdame
by KidFlashB03
Summary: Una pequeña acción puede cambiar toda tu vida.


Esta es una idea que tenia en mente, ojala les guste. Me gustaría que me comenten que les pareció, así se si seguir o no la historia.

* * *

Recordar ese día no era algo que me fascinara, mejor dicho me daba una razón para morir. Muchos, casi todos a lo largo de nuestra vida criticamos a nuestros hermanos, el que no tiene a un primo o mismo a nuestros padres. En el momento no lo piensas pero ¿Qué pasaría si ellos mueren? ¿Qué pasaría si esa foto es la última? ¿Si te peleaste y nunca hubo un perdón? Esta última me paso a mí...

Desde esa noche no dejo de culparme que todo lo ocurrido es culpa mía. Si no nos hubiéramos peleado, nada de esto hubiera pasado, capaz yo estaría muerto y lo preferiría.

Mi casa era un alboroto más de lo que era usualmente ya que esa semana había sido muy tensa por parte mía y de mi hermano, Albus. Me había enterado, justo hacia unos días de que Alice me había engañado. Sí, mi novia hacia casi tres años me había sido infiel y en mi propio techo. Todo empezó en mi cumpleaños el cual es el mismo día que mi prima el 13 de mayo. Habíamos hecho una pequeña fiesta con las personas más cercanas, ya que mis tíos le festejarían el cumpleaños a Dominique el fin de semana. Era martes lo recuerdo por la frase de Fred **"El día de la mala suerte"** nunca creí en eso, es estúpido que en un día fijo pasen cosas malas nunca pensé que eran ciertas las supersticiones ni nada por el estilo, me parecía ridículo pero ese día empecé a creer.  
Ya era tarde, la cena había ido de maravilla. Fui a buscar un abrigo ya que mis abuelos habían comprado fuegos artificiales, sus dos nietos del medio al fin cumplirían 18 y 16 años, ambas fechas importantes en un hombre y una mujer. Entre en mi habitación y me quedé atónito con lo que vi, mi no tan inocente hermano estaba besándose a más no poder con Alice.

Después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido. Si me preguntan ahora si me arrepiento de mi reacción, si lo hice pero no en el momento. Estaba furioso, y lo peor fue cuando entendí que este juego de ambos había empezado hacia unos meses. Alice no conocía a mi hermano, solo por fotos, ya que Albus iba a un internado en Francia junto a Louis y muy rara vez venia en navidad ya que siempre íbamos nosotros. Pero se conocieron en año nuevo... ahora que lo pienso, entiendo por qué él se mudó aquí.

Me ponía mal saber cómo habían terminado las cosas esa noche y más mi reacción pero lo peor ocurrió el día de la fiesta de Dominique.

Era sábado de esa misma semana. Estaba junto a Ted quien se estaba terminando de vestir, todavía era temprano para la fiesta.

"-Que elegante -Había dicho Rose la cual se encontraba en la habitación. Estaba un poco más alejada de nosotros si mal no recuerdo, ella se estaba pintando las uñas de un raro color rosa. No sé qué clase de rosa, son todos iguales para mí.

-Gracias enana- contesto Ted mientras se acomodaba la corbata, era verde ya que yo le había comentado que usaría una roja

-James -murmuro mi hermano al entrar en la habitación. Habia cerrado los ojos al verlo entrar no por su presencia aunque sí me molestaba, si no por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose -La tía llamo, quiere que busque la torta para hoy

-¿Y?- conteste con un tono obviamente encantador

-Eso -indico- Papá no puede llevarme y me dijo que te pida a vos

-Espera que me río, pídele a Alice podrán apretarse ahí mientras

-Yo no...

-Vete, que estés aquí me da asco

-Yo te acompaño -dijo mi prima metiéndome en la conversación mientras me miraba con reproche –Vamos Al

-James, nunca quise que pasara –comento aun quieto en la puerta, tenía mirada perdida

-Mira -dije y me acerque a el- te odio, si tú no estuvieras no hubiese pasado todo esto

Pude ver como sus ojos cambiaban y se volvían cristalinos. Así cómo entro, dejo la habitación.

-**Nadie elige de quien se enamora** –comento Ted Lupin"

Esa frase que dijo Ted me había dejado pensando mientras me vestía para el cumpleaños. Nadie elegía, tenía razón pero ¿Porque? ¿Por qué mi novia? ¿Porque no me lo decían? Me dejaron ser el estúpido mientras ellos reían a mis espaldas. Continúe mirándome al espejo mientras pensaba que hacer, y recuerdo como entro mi madre de golpe. Su imagen me impacto, pocas veces la vi así. Tenía el maquillaje corrido, estaba acongojada y no dejaba de llorar. Me acerque a ella rápidamente pero parecía en shock. Agarro y me abrazo. Fuerte, preparándome para la noticia.

**Albus había muerto. **

Y lo que parecía un traje para una fiesta, se transformó en ropa para un velorio. Esa sonrisa y emoción se convirtió en tristeza e ira. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día y me encantaría poder olvidarlo. Estábamos todos en el "Jardín del sol" donde estaban por enterrar a mi hermano. Todos los Weasley estaban aquí y algunos que no conocían también, personas las cuales nunca había tenido trato Albus ahora estaban llorando su muerte. ¿Por qué la gente era así? Lo criticaban cuando estaba vivo y ahora que no estaba con nosotros lo alagaban.

Ese día mi vida cambió, pero no solo la mía si no la de todos. Rose quedo ciega y traumada por el accidente, casi ni hablaba de lo que en realidad había ocurrido. Alice está internada. Dominique no me habla desde ese entonces nuestra relación está peor que nunca. Estábamos peleados la mitad de los primos, sin hablarnos como ignorando nuestra existencia. Y yo, perdí a mi hermano.

Puede que lo haya odiado en mi cumpleaños, incluso que le deseo lo peor en ese momento en mis pensamientos y que le dije que lo odiaba pero la verdad es que nada de eso es cierto, yo lo amaba era mi hermano, mi otra mitad, y sin el ya no sé cómo seguir. Cada día que pasa es más difícil estar en mi casa, no tener su presencia.

Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo a atrás, lo haría. Yo merezco sufrir no ellos.

Y aquí me encontraba. Tenía muchas dudas en mi mente pero una sobresaltaba entre todas, ¿Qué hago? Seguí tocando ese raro collar mientras lo miraba fijamente.

**¿Volver al pasado o no?**

* * *

Gracias por leer, besos


End file.
